<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Lesbians Unit: The Sluts of the NYPD by vampirewarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212102">Special Lesbians Unit: The Sluts of the NYPD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewarden/pseuds/vampirewarden'>vampirewarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Drabbles I guess, It's all porn, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Useless Lesbians, idk it's just a bunch of prompts, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewarden/pseuds/vampirewarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles &amp; one-shots revolving around the escapades of the women of SVU. All of these stories follow a prompt, and all of them are explicit. Who needs men, anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot/Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Casey Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sex Tape - Cabenson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is going to be a collection of stories written from prompts I've collected over time. I may eventually expand some of these into full fics of their own if they're well received!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts in the comments. I have my list of 60 prompts already, but I'm always up for suggestions for future fics, plus I like hearing from you guys!</p><p>Side note, this was inspired by the lovely Authorexx's Cabenson fic fest. That collection is what made me want to work with prompts, so go check it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>PROMPT:</strong> Sex tape</p><p><strong>PAIRING: </strong>Cabenson</p><hr/><p>“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Olivia laid back on the bed, watching Alex attempt to take her phone off the tripod she’d set up. The blonde’s legs were still a little shaky from her semi-recent orgasm, and clearly, it had affected her fine motor skills as well. When she finally undid the various clamps and screws, she held her phone above her head triumphantly.</p><p>“Oh come on, Liv. What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know, Alex. It’s not like I piss criminals off every day or anything. I’m sure none of them would jump at the chance to leak my sex tape and end my career.” Olivia’s voice was laced with sarcasm as she raised a brow at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Please, they’ll never get a hold of it.” Alex made her way back over to the bed, climbing on top of Olivia and planting a kiss on her forehead. “Besides, if you go down, so do I.”</p><p>“I think you did plenty of <em> going down </em> already.” Olivia gently pushed Alex off of her so she could sit up, running a hand through her tangled hair. “Now, are we going to watch this thing or what?”</p><p>Alex laughed and sat up next to the brunette, leaning her head on her shoulder. “Patience, Olivia.” She tapped the screen a few times, eventually pulling up the recent video. She pressed play without a second thought, holding her phone out so she and Olivia could both look at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is it recording?” Olivia asked, perched on the side of the bed. She was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, chewing nervously on her bottom lip as she eyed the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yep, should be good to go!” Alex stepped into view of the camera, clad in a white lingerie set. She sauntered over to the bed, capturing Olivia’s lips in a kiss. She started to push the brunette down onto the bed, Olivia’s shirt sliding up as she did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..” Olivia breathed, looking away from the screen for a moment to glance at Alex. She had never seen herself like this. She never even thought about it, really. So when Alex brought up the idea of recording one of their evenings together, she was hesitant. But this, this may have been worth it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alex, oh my god.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s attention was drawn back to the phone when she heard herself moaning. She heard Alex let out a small gasp beside her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alex hovered over Olivia, one hand disappearing between the brunette’s legs. She shifted her weight slightly, glancing back at the camera before whispering something indiscernible to Olivia, who responded with a low groan before spreading her legs further. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was speechless, staring at Alex’s screen. From the way Alex had positioned her, she could clearly see the blonde’s fingers disappearing slowly inside of her. Her mouth went dry. This was significantly hotter than she’d expected it to be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alex withdrew her fingers from Olivia, standing up just long enough to discard her underwear, before dropping down on all fours and burying her face between the detective’s legs. Olivia moaned, and Alex responded by humming against her as she spread her knees apart and reached around to play with her clit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Alex.” Olivia felt her core tighten. She hadn’t known Alex was touching herself the entire time, and the camera had captured it perfectly. Olivia watched, breathless, as her orgasm overtook her and she locked her knees around Alex’s head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “God, you’re so fucking hot.” Alex whispered, kissing her way up Olivia’s body before meeting her lips for a soft kiss. Then she stood up, making her way towards the camera again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The video stopped. Alex turned to look at Olivia, her eyes sparkling. “So? Was it worth it?”</p><p>Olivia blinked at her, trying to gather her thoughts. “It was...better than I expected it would be.” She answered, looking Alex up and down. “But it’s missing something.”</p><p>“Yeah? What’s that?”</p><p>Olivia took the phone from Alex’s hands, navigating back to the camera app. She backed up, crouching down so she was level with Alex’s waist.</p><p>“Finish that little show you started, counselor.” She said, tapping the record button. “I’m going to want to watch this later.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Praise Kink/Toys - Calex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Casey, Alex, and lots of affirmation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>PROMPTS: </strong>Praise kink, toys</p><p><strong>PAIRING: </strong>Calex</p><hr/><p>Casey sighed softly, her arms wrapping around Alex’s waist as they kissed. They hadn’t had time for each other in weeks, each of them too busy with court cases. But tonight they finally caught a break.</p><p>“God, I’ve missed you.” Alex said, resting her forehead against Casey’s. “These last few weeks have been hellish.” Casey nodded in agreement, tightening her grip on the blonde as though it would keep them from ever being apart again. Alex leaned back slightly, eyeing her girlfriend. “Hey Casey, how about you meet me in the bedroom?” She asked, cocking a brow.</p><p>Casey’s eyes met hers. “You want me to get ready for you?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Casey smiled before scurrying off down the hallway. Alex watched her go, fingers drumming on the countertop. She watched the clock on the wall tick the seconds away, humming softly to herself. After a couple of minutes, she made her way towards the bedroom.</p><p>Casey was perched on the end of the bed, dressed in only a light blue, lace lingerie set. When Alex entered the room she looked up at her, still smiling.</p><p>“You’re such a good girl, getting all dressed up for me.” Alex whispered, leaning against the door. “You look absolutely gorgeous. Get over here.”</p><hr/><p>“Fuck, Alex!” Casey’s grip tightened on the back of Alex’s head, her hips desperately searching for contact. But Alex only laughed before sitting back up, looking at Casey with admiration. She certainly was a sight to behold when she was like this; pale skin flushed pink, eyes watery with desperation, her legs squeezing together as she tried to get some form of relief. Her red hair pooled around her head, her lips parted as she looked up at Alex, silently begging her to continue.</p><p>“You’re fucking beautiful like this, Case.” Alex breathed, leaning down to plant a kiss on Casey’s collarbone. “I have a reward for you, for being so patient these last few weeks.” She got up off the bed, leaning over to search for something in the bag she’d brought home. When she stood up holding a large pink strap-on, Casey nearly fainted. She whimpered softly, spreading her legs without even thinking as Alex approached.</p><p>“Look at you, so willing and ready for me.” Alex licked her lips, securing the toy’s harness around her body. When it was ready, she climbed on top of Casey, straddling her hips. She squeezed some lube onto her hand, rubbing it over the toy as Casey squirmed under her. “Needy, are we?” She laughed, lining the silicone up with Casey’s entrance. The redhead wiggled her hips against it, silently begging Alex to take her.</p><p>Alex gently pushed with her hips, sliding the toy inside of Casey slowly. Casey groaned, eyes fluttering shut. “That’s right, baby.” Alex braced herself on her hands, ducking down to capture Casey’s lips in a fiery kiss. The redhead moaned into her mouth, and Alex felt her own need start to build up inside of her. When she was fully inside of Casey she stopped, allowing the other woman a moment to adjust.</p><p>“Alex, <em> please.” </em></p><p>That was all it took for Alex to pull out slightly before driving back into Casey, who let out a choked sob when her hips met Alex’s. “That’s my good girl.” The blonde leaned down to kiss Casey again as she established a rhythm with her hips. Her right hand wandered between Casey’s legs, rubbing circles around her clit in time with each thrust.</p><p>“Mhm, you’re taking it so well, baby.” Alex murmured. “You’re perfect, you know that? I love seeing you like this, so desperate and vulnerable. It’s my favorite sight in the whole world.” She kissed Casey again, who muttered something against her mouth.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Hm? Say what?”</p><p>“God, Alex, don’t make me ask again, please.”</p><p>Alex smirked. She could feel Casey’s legs starting to shake, and she knew she was close.</p><p>“Come for me, <em> princess.” </em></p><p>That was all it took. Casey’s legs wrapped around Alex’s waist in an attempt to pull her deeper inside as her orgasm wracked her body, her hands finding purchase in the mess of blonde hair above her. When she finally let go, Alex withdrew. She discarded the toy, tossing it somewhere across the room, and curled up next to Casey, fingers running softly through her hair.</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Casey. Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strip Club/Undercover - Rolivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amanda's undercover as a stripper. Olivia likes what she sees.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one got a little long because I got carried away, sorry! Probably will turn this into a full fledged fic eventually.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>PROMPTS: </strong>Strip club, undercover</p>
<p><strong>PAIRING: </strong>Rolivia</p>
<hr/>
<p>Olivia was less than three steps into the club when she spotted her, schmoozing some old guy at his table. She smiled to herself and found a place to sit. She was here to keep an eye on Amanda, make sure she was safe. Rollins was trying to get information on a sex trafficking ring out of the club’s manager and to do that she had to put on quite a show.</p>
<p>From the corner of her vision, Olivia could see Amanda climb onto the man’s lap, running her hands through his graying hair. She cringed inwardly, glancing back at her wallet to make sure she had enough singles to maintain her own cover.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed by before the speakers overhead squealed to life, the feedback noise from the microphone causing everyone to cover their ears. “Alright gentlemen, tonight it is my absolute pleasure to introduce to you our newest dancer, Peach!”</p>
<p>Olivia watched carefully as the blonde made her way to the stage in a black latex bodysuit, 6-inch heels clicking across the tile floor. When she climbed on stage she almost looked nervous, but when the music started all of that faded away.</p>
<p>She knew she was just here to protect Amanda. But she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Olivia supposed she’d always been attracted to the detective, but it wasn’t something she’d really considered until just now. Amanda twirled around effortlessly onstage, looking almost like she’d done this a thousand times before. When the song ended, Olivia was surprised at how disappointed she felt.</p>
<p>Rollins climbed off the stage, sauntering over to some of the men standing around it to collect the money they’d been waving at her. She looked around the room for a moment before spotting her captain, quickly picking her way through the crowd to approach her. Olivia couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face.</p>
<p>To keep up appearances, Amanda dropped herself into Olivia’s lap, allowing the older woman’s arms to settle loosely around her waist. She wiggled her hips slightly, bending down to whisper in Olivia’s ear.</p>
<p>“No info yet. I think Mike’s a little paranoid.” She followed the statement by drawing her hands slowly up Olivia’s sides, stopping at her shoulders. “I’ll try to get something out of him tonight, maybe after I’ve raked in some more cash for the club.”</p>
<p>The gears turned in Olivia’s head and suddenly, she was reaching for her wallet, sorting through it and pulling out a couple of hundred dollar bills. “Will this get me a private room?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably. With who? I can go get her.” Amanda moved off of Olivia’s lap, turning to walk away.</p>
<p>“Peach.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I want a private room with Peach.”</p>
<p>Amanda looked at her captain uncertainly. “Liv, are you sure? This isn’t one of those fancy strip clubs. Mike’s got cameras in there, and he watches them on a live feed. We have to make it look real.”</p>
<p>“Then we make it look real if that’s okay with you. I mean, you said you needed to bring in more money for Mike right?”</p>
<p>Butterflies danced in Amanda’s stomach. She’d never allowed her feelings for Olivia to come to the surface before, always figuring it was better to ignore them than pursue anything with her superior officer. But she knew she couldn’t say no when the perfect opportunity presented itself.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s fine by me.” She felt her cheeks flush pink as she reached out and took Olivia by the hand, tucking the $200 into her cleavage. “Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>A handful of minutes later, the two women were closed off in a room near the back of the club, Olivia’s eyes trained nervously on the barely noticeable camera in the corner. “Don’t worry, Liv.” Amanda said, once again placing herself in the detective’s lap. “They’re live feed only, just to make sure the girls are ‘working’. And they don’t have microphones.” She ran her fingers through Olivia’s hair, softly kneading at her scalp.</p>
<p>“Amanda, we don’t have to do this. I can make up an excuse and leave right now.”</p>
<p>“No, trust me. I’d rather be in here with you than one of the pervs out there. But there is something you should know.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Mike...expects more than just a private lap dance from us.” Amanda ran a hand down Olivia’s cheek, cupping her chin. “I should’ve told you before you paid me. He gave a whole speech at my orientation, said his customers expect a little more hands-on action in the private rooms.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Olivia’s eyes met Amanda’s, concern lining her features. “Amanda, seriously, I can leave.”</p>
<p>“Liv, no. As I said, I’m glad it’s you and not that greasy old guy I was seducing out on the floor.” Amanda laughed softly, leaning in to rest her forehead on Olivia’s. “But if you’re not okay with this, say the word and we stop.”</p>
<p>Olivia thought for a moment. “I’m more than okay with this.”</p>
<p>Amanda closed the gap between them, lips meeting Olivia’s with a passion that shocked the captain. She wrapped her arms around Amanda, pulling her impossibly close. When they broke apart, Amanda was practically gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Holy shit.”</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Amanda leaned back down, trailing kisses along Olivia’s neck and jawline. Then she stood up, motioning for Olivia to stand with her. She met her lips in another fiery kiss, hands moving imperceptibly fast to rid the brunette of her top and bra. She stepped back for a moment to take in the sight in front of her before peeling her bodysuit down, leaving her in nothing but fishnet stockings and platform heels.</p>
<p>She stepped back into Olivia’s embrace, working to rid the other woman of her pants as well. When she’d finished, she gently pushed Olivia back down onto the chair.</p>
<p>For a moment, Olivia thought she was dreaming. When she looked up at Amanda she felt almost starstruck. The detective was stunning, her pale skin practically glowing in the dim fluorescent lighting. She hesitated for a moment, looking down at Olivia.</p>
<p>“Last chance.” She breathed, kneeling down and gently spreading the brunette’s knees apart. Olivia just sighed, leaning back in the chair and shifting forward to give Amanda better access. That was all the approval she needed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Odafin Tutuola had entered the club approximately an hour after Olivia, looking around the room for either her or Rollins. When he saw neither of them, he decided to ask around. He was supposed to be relieving Olivia of her guard duties, wanting to send her home so she could spend time with Noah.</p>
<p>“Hey, you.” Fin stopped one of the bouncers as he walked toward him. “I’m looking for Peach. Heard she was new and I wanted to check her out.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re a little late, buddy. Peach disappeared into a private room nearly 40 minutes ago. Haven’t heard from her since, so I’m assuming whoever’s in there with her is having a hell of a time.</p>
<p>“Thanks anyway.” Fin kept walking, heading towards the back of the club where the private rooms were located. He’d been to this club a few times before, following up on leads from other victims. As he neared the hallway that led to the rooms, he was stopped by another bouncer.</p>
<p>“Sir, unless you have a dancer with you, you’re not permitted back here.”</p>
<p>Fin was about to turn around and leave when he heard an all-too-familiar voice ring out from somewhere behind the bouncer.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em> fuck </em>, that’s good.”</p>
<p>No. No way. Was that Olivia? Fin thought for a moment. It didn’t take long to put the pieces together when a second voice rang out.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You like that, Liv? Come on baby, come for me.”</p>
<p>Holy <em> shit. </em></p>
<p>Fin made an excuse to the bouncer before turning around and heading back towards the stages. He sat down at a table, trying not to think about what was going on a few yards behind him.</p>
<p>Less than ten minutes later, Amanda came strutting out from the hallway, looking all too pleased with herself. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Fin, turning quickly towards the staff door to head for the dressing rooms. Shortly after that, Olivia came out, looking wary. Her eyes widened when they met with Fin’s.</p>
<p>“Have a good time back there?” Fin stood to meet Olivia, trying to keep his tone neutral.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was just trying to get a moment to talk to Amanda without anyone listening in.” Olivia whispered, running a hand through her hair.</p>
<p>Fin gave her a knowing look and patted her shoulder. “Relax, Liv, your secret’s safe with me. Just please don’t let me overhear anything like that ever again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First time - Cabenson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex &amp; Olivia's first time, and Liv's first time with a woman</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>PROMPT: </strong>First time</p><p><strong>PAIRING: </strong>Cabenson</p><hr/><p>“Alex, I’ve never exactly done this before.” Olivia’s lips left Alex’s for a moment, her gaze uncertain.</p><p>“Olivia, relax. There’s no pressure. You’re in complete control here.” Alex said, softly meeting the detective’s lips again. </p><p>How had they even ended up here? Olivia’s head was swimming, memories of the afternoon she’d spent with Alex bubbling to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was just another court case. But for some reason, Alex’s victory had meant more to her than usual. Her pride radiated off of her, and when she asked Olivia out for drinks the detective didn’t have to think twice before agreeing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was at the bar that Alex had gotten a little too close to Olivia, her hand resting on the brunette’s knee as she laughed about something stupid the defense had said in the courtroom. Olivia didn’t even have time to process her actions before she leaned in and kissed Alex, softly at first. The ADA pulled back in surprise, raising an eyebrow at Olivia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alex, I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Liv…” Alex’s voice trailed off, her hand trailing slowly up Olivia’s neck until it sat under her chin. She leaned back in, lips meeting Olivia’s once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Olivia yelped a little in surprise as she sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist. She’d never kissed another woman before, but everything about this felt right. She couldn’t deny her attraction to the attorney, anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My place?” Alex asked, pulling away once more and searching Olivia’s eyes for an answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So here they were, Olivia pressed up against Alex’s front door and her hands tangled in soft blonde hair.</p><p>“Alex, I want to. I just don’t want to disappoint you.”</p><p>“Oh, darling, you could never disappoint me.” Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’ve never been with a woman?”</p><p>Olivia shook her head, looking down at the floor.</p><p>“Hey, that’s okay. There’s a first time for everything, and I’m honored to be yours.” Alex moved away from the detective, grabbing her by the hand and tugging her towards the bedroom. When they reached the door, Alex stopped again.</p><p>“When we get inside this room, I’m going to kiss you. And I’m going to touch you.” She said matter-of-factly. Olivia just nodded, slightly shocked at how brazen Alex was. “If you want to stop, if <em> anything </em> makes you uncomfortable, you tell me, okay?” Olivia nodded again. Alex pushed the door open, pulling Olivia inside with her.</p><p>True to her word, the door had barely clicked shut behind them before Alex was on Olivia, pushing her back towards the bed as she kissed her, her tongue swirling against Olivia’s. When the brunette’s knees hit the bed, she sank down, taking Alex with her.</p><p>Alex climbed on top of Olivia, straddling her hips. She pushed Olivia’s shirt up, and the detective arched her back to allow Alex to unclasp her bra. Alex hummed a little in appreciation before sliding down Olivia’s body, planting kisses along her collarbone and chest. Olivia moaned quietly, shifting her hips under Alex’s weight.</p><p>“Eager, are we?” Alex smirked down at Olivia, who was looking up at her with pleading eyes. “What do you want, Liv? Tell me.” Alex kissed Olivia’s chest again, sucking softly at the sensitive skin there. She was sure it would leave a mark, but she didn’t care.</p><p>“Alex, I, I don’t know…”</p><p>“You don’t know what you want?” Alex laughed, sitting up slightly. “It’s fine, baby, just tell me.”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me.” Olivia practically whined, pushing up against Alex’s touch.</p><p>“Well, I figured that much out.” Alex replied, tugging Olivia’s pants and underwear down her legs. “I just don’t want to overstep any boundaries, so, how do you want it?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes. “Mouth or fingers, Liv?”</p><p>Olivia raised her eyebrows at Alex. “Um…” Her gaze landed on Alex’s lips, all pink and plump from their kisses earlier. “Mouth.”</p><p>Alex didn’t need to be told twice. She nudged Olivia’s legs apart, settling herself in between them. She kissed Olivia’s inner thighs before moving closer, resting her mouth inches away from where Olivia wanted her. She took a moment, contemplating how lucky she was to finally be here. Months of lusting after Detective Benson and she finally had her exactly how she wanted her.</p><p>A desperate moan from Olivia brought her out of her head, and she pressed her lips to the other woman’s center, kissing her softly. A sharp gasp left Olivia’s mouth, and Alex took that as a cue to keep going. She spread Olivia open with two fingers and licked a broad stripe through her folds, reveling in the way she tasted. Olivia made a choked sound, wiggling her hips against Alex’s tongue.</p><p>It didn’t take long. Olivia had been so wound up that as soon as Alex pressed her lips to the detective’s clit she came undone, hands shooting down to the back of Alex’s head as she screamed out, her legs shaking. After a moment Alex crawled her way up Olivia’s body, kissing her softly when she finally reached her face.</p><p>“Wow.” Was all Olivia managed to say, fingers intertwining with Alex’s.</p><p>“Good wow or bad wow?”</p><p>“Alex, are you kidding me? I just came all over your face and you’re asking me if you were <em> good? </em>” Alex laughed.</p><p>“Maybe I just wanted to hear you say it.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>They laid there for a moment, Alex running her fingers along Olivia’s abdomen, enjoying the way the brunette’s skin felt under her. Suddenly Olivia shifted onto her side, looking Alex up and down.</p><p>“You know, I’m kind of upset.”</p><p>“Oh?” Alex was surprised.</p><p>“I just don’t think it’s fair that I haven’t gotten to taste you yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the love, you guys! Your support is very much appreciated. More on the way soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Are you trying to turn me on or are you really that oblivious?" - Benovak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivia goes to Casey's apartment to comfort her</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with the holidays and haven't had time to write much. I also apologize for the lack of explicit smut in this chapter, but I realized I really want to use this scene in a longer fic I'm planning so I decided to leave it vague.</p><p>More prompt chapters coming soon! I'm having a lot of fun with this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>PROMPT: </strong>"Are you trying to turn me on or are you really that oblivious?"</p><p><strong>PAIRING: </strong>Benovak</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Olivia knocked softly on the wooden door in front of her, feeling slightly nervous. She’d never been to Casey’s apartment before, but when the ADA had called her in tears over a case, she knew she needed to do whatever she could to help. So here she was, a bottle of Merlot in hand, desperately hoping she wasn’t overstepping any boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of her worries washed away when the door opened slowly and Casey appeared in the entryway, wearing a pair of shorts that were barely visible under the hem of her oversized t-shirt. “Liv, hey, thanks for coming.” From her face it was clear she’d just finished crying, and Olivia offered a gentle hug before stepping into the apartment, shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Casey. You sounded so upset, I didn’t want you to have to be alone.” Olivia handed Casey the bottle of wine and followed her into her living room. Casey sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Olivia was surprised when she sat down and Casey laid down on her side and placed her head in Olivia’s lap, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey and Olivia had never been close. They got along fine, and Olivia even considered Casey a friend. But they rarely saw one another outside of work, and Olivia never imagined she’d find herself in the position she was currently in. Given Olivia’s caring nature, it felt natural, and she started gently running her fingers through Casey’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Casey sighed again, staring blankly into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia glanced around the room, taking in the various decorations and paintings Casey had hanging on the walls. “You have a really nice place.” She commented, one arm coming to rest on Casey’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Liv.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was somewhat awkward, neither woman knowing quite what to say. Olivia was just beginning to second guess her decision to come over when Casey hummed softly, shifting backward to put more of her weight on Olivia’s arm. Olivia absentmindedly started playing with the hem of Casey’s shirt, twisting it in her grasp. Her fingertips brushed against Casey’s skin, feather-light touches barely registering in the ADA’s brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for some time, Olivia’s hand wandering up Casey’s side until it came to rest on her ribcage, her fingers tracing mindless patterns on Casey’s skin. She wasn’t entirely aware of what she was doing until Casey made an almost imperceptible noise, shifting further into Olivia’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…are you trying to turn me on or are you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> oblivious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia’s hand stilled, realization dawning on her suddenly. “Oh, God, Casey, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.” She slid out from under Casey’s head and stood up, rubbing her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey sat up slowly, her gaze never leaving Olivia. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” She reached out, grabbing the detective by the wrist. “Don’t go, Liv. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia didn’t have time to process her thoughts before she was ducking down, pressing her lips to Casey’s. The redhead responded quickly, wrapping her arms around Olivia’s waist and pulling her into her lap. After a few seconds Olivia pulled away, resting her hands on Casey’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A million thoughts raced through the brunette’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing? When did I start thinking about Casey this way? How long has she wanted this? Is that why she invited me over? Is this just a one-off?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Casey’s hands worked their way under Olivia’s shirt, she decided she didn’t care about the answers right now. They had all the time in the world to figure it out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Begging/Desperation - Calex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Casey has a bad day. Alex makes her forget.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, I'm so sorry for my absence as of late. I've had a lot of family drama going on and haven't really had time to write. I'm going to try and make more time so I can be more consistent with my posts. I promise I won't abandon this collection, it just might take me some time to finish.</p><p>For now, here's some shameless Calex smut to tide you over. Let me know in the comments what you think! I tried writing this one in present tense, which is different for me because I tend to bounce between past and present.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> PROMPTS: </strong> Begging, desperation</p><p><strong> PAIRING: </strong> Calex</p>
<hr/><p>When Casey gets home from work on a gloomy Tuesday afternoon, Alex can feel the energy in the apartment shift immediately. She stands from the couch, hands wrapped around her coffee mug, stepping into the entryway. Casey is leaning against the door, face in her hands, sighing loudly.</p><p>“Bad day?”</p><p>Casey jumps a little, moving to kick her shoes off. “Yeah, you have no idea. This woman, Christine? Benson’s pretty sure she made her whole story up. So now I might have to prosecute the person who was originally the victim.”</p><p>“Shit, Casey, that’s rough, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Casey shrugs her jacket off and moves past Alex, sitting down on the living room sofa with a huff. “Yeah, it’s not how I expected the day to go, honestly. Lying victims happen all the time, but this one really bothers me for some reason. I just need to get my mind off it.”</p><p>Alex thinks for a moment, setting her mug down on the coffee table. She sits down next to Casey, putting her arm around the other woman and running her fingers through red hair. Casey hums quietly, leaning fully into the gesture. She doesn’t complain when Alex pulls a little at her roots, and with that, the blonde’s mind is made up.</p><p>“Casey? I think I know how to take your mind off of the case.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“What if I fuck you so hard you can barely remember your name?”</p><p>Casey’s breathing stops for a moment as she turns slowly to look at her girlfriend, who is smirking at her with a gleam in her eye. She nods, leaning forward to kiss Alex, but the other woman pulls back.</p><p>“Ah, nope. Meet me in the bedroom in five.”</p><p>A shiver runs through Casey’s body as she stands up and quickly makes her way to the bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>Five minutes pass before Alex opens the bedroom door, immediately smiling at what she sees. Casey is sprawled out on the mattress, red hair pooling around her head, wearing only a black lingerie set that Alex had bought for her on their first anniversary. She looks up at Alex through hooded eyes as one hand moves between her legs. Her lips part in a silent moan and Alex decides she’s had enough.</p><p>The blonde surges forward, grabbing Casey’s wrist and dragging her hands above her head. “Did you really think you could start without me?” Her voice is low, commanding, and Casey nearly faints on the spot. She shakes her head quickly, but the mischievous look in her eyes tells Alex a different story.</p><p>“Don’t move.”</p><p>Alex stands up, quickly making her way to their closet, where she retrieves a bundle of silk rope. She removes Casey’s bra, planting soft kisses to the other woman’s chest before carefully securing her wrists to the headboard. She takes a moment to be certain that Casey remembers her safe word. When she confirms it, Alex finishes tying off a knot and sits back on her knees, admiring her handiwork.</p><p>Casey is always beautiful, but when she’s like this, Alex can barely stand it. Her wrists are wrapped up in light pink rope, and she’s already pulling against the restraints. She shifts her weight under Alex, opening her legs as much as she can.</p><p>Alex stands from the bed again, quickly and methodically stripping down to her underwear. She straddles the redhead, grinding down onto her thigh. Casey moans softly when she feels how wet Alex is, and she pulls against the rope in a desperate attempt to touch her. Alex laughs.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart, look at you. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so worked up.” She leans down, planting kisses along Casey’s neck and collarbone. Casey’s only reply is a whimper, and she watches through her lashes as Alex moves lower, taking one of Casey’s nipples into her mouth. She sucks softly, swirling her tongue around. Casey groans, rolling her hips under Alex’s weight.</p><p>Alex moves over to Casey’s other breast, planting sloppy kisses on her chest before she slides downwards, her hair tickling the redhead’s stomach. She kisses the skin just above the band of Casey’s underwear, and then hooks her fingers into the waistband and pulls them down in one swift motion.</p><p>Casey’s legs immediately fall open and Alex nuzzles into her thigh, planting kisses at the soft skin there. Casey’s hips roll again, desperate for contact, and Alex simply drapes one arm across the woman’s waist, pinning her down. She continues to kiss Casey’s inner thighs, never quite getting close enough to where the other woman wants her to be.</p><p>“Alex…”</p><p>The blonde raises her head, cocking an eyebrow at Casey. “Yes?”</p><p>“Alex, come on.”</p><p>Alex just smirks. “What do you need, baby?”</p><p>Casey huffs, rolling her hips again. “You know exactly what I need, Alex.”</p><p>“Beg me for it.”</p><p>Casey’s eyes shoot open and lock onto Alex’s. “What?”</p><p>“You heard me, princess.”</p><p>“Two can play at this game, Cabot.”</p><p>“Then, by all means, Novak, go ahead. But you’re only going to get what you want by begging.”</p><p>Casey’s eyes narrow for just a moment before she puts on her best pout. “Alex, please, fuck me.”</p><p>Alex smiles again. “Cute. But not good enough.” Her fingers circle around Casey’s entrance, the tip of her middle finger occasionally dipping in just enough to elicit a reaction.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Alexandra, <em> please!” </em></p><p>One of Alex’s fingers slowly disappears inside Casey, and the ADA lets out a low whine. “Oh <em> god, Alex.  </em>More, please.”</p><p>“You’re so fucking needy, aren’t you?” Alex drawls as she adds another finger, fucking the redhead tantalizingly slow. “So eager for me...”</p><p>Casey moans under her, arms pulling at the restraints harder than ever. “Alex, I need you, please…”</p><p>“Listen to yourself. Such a desperate little whore.” Alex’s fingers curl, and Casey lets out a choked scream. “You’re fucking dripping, all for me.” She withdraws her fingers, pressing them to Casey’s lips. Casey takes them into her mouth without complaint, whining softly at the taste of herself. She releases Alex’s fingers after a moment, biting her lip. She rolls her hips up again, eyes never leaving Alex’s.</p><p>“Please, Alex…”</p><p>Alex presses the tips of her fingers to Casey’s entrance again, pausing just inside of the other woman. “You’re mine, Casey. All of you.” Casey’s hips roll again, forcing Alex’s fingers further inside. When Alex’s thumb comes to rest on Casey’s clit, something inside of her snaps.</p><p>“Alex, <em> please </em>, fuck me, god Alex I can’t take it anymore, please fuck me hard, fuck me until I scream, please just -”</p><p>She cuts herself off with a loud gasp when Alex’s fingers slam into her with reckless abandon, pumping in and out and curling in just the right spots, her thumb rubbing circles around Casey’s clit. Casey pulls at the restraints so hard the headboard shakes.</p><p>Alex leans down, capturing Casey’s mouth in a hot, sloppy kiss as she comes, moaning into Alex’s mouth. Her legs wrap around Alex’s waist and she clenches around the blonde’s fingers.</p><p>When her legs relax, Alex pulls her fingers from inside of Casey, licking them clean and savoring the taste. She reaches forward to free Casey from her bonds before curling up next to her, stroking her hair.</p><p>“Feel any better?”</p><p>“I did until you asked me that.”</p><p>Alex laughs. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. Just make me forget again.” Casey replies, tangling her hands in Alex’s hair.</p><p>“That, I can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "How about I take you under the table right now with my fingers?" - Rolivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liv &amp; Amanda at a bar, under a table.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The more of these short prompts I write, the more I want to turn them into full on one-shots of their own accord, haha. I might do that with a lot of these someday, but this one in particular stands out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>PROMPT: </strong>"How about I take you under the table right now, with my fingers?"</p>
<p><strong>PAIRING: </strong> Rolivia</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Alright guys, I’m tapping out. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.” Fin slapped some money on the table for his share of the drinks and stood up from the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, me too.” Carisi followed suit, pulling his jacket on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, it’s not even that late!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amanda, it’s 10 pm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you, 60?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi laughed. “No, but I have a lot of prep work to do for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fin called an Uber and left the bar, followed closely by Carisi who was mumbling something about splitting a cab fare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Liv, looks like it’s just us ladies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia, who had been silent most of the evening, glanced at her watch. “What time did we agree on with Lucy again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Midnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Olivia laughed. “In retrospect, we probably didn’t need to keep her quite so late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we paid her in advance so we may as well stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia nodded in agreement. “I don’t want any more drinks, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me neither.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a while, people watching from their booth in the back corner of the bar, neither of them saying a word. Finally, Amanda spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Lieutenant, just because we paid Lucy so we could go to the bar, doesn’t mean we have to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>at the bar.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia turned to look at Amanda. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Lucy’s at your place with the kids, which means my place is empty, and maybe we could…” Amanda trailed off, scooting closer to the brunette, so close their legs were touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia laughed, turning to capture Amanda’s lips in a short kiss. “That’s not a bad idea.” She replied, setting a hand on the blonde’s thigh. Amanda just smiled sweetly in response, twirling a strand of Olivia’s hair in her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or…” Olivia thought for a moment. “I have a better idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I take you under the table right now, with my fingers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda’s breath caught in her throat and her face flushed bright pink. “Liv!” She swatted her Lieutenant on the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Amanda? Scared you won’t be able to keep quiet?” Olivia’s hand trailed up Amanda’s thigh, dragging her skirt with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suddenly, I realize why you wanted me to wear a skirt tonight.” Amanda deadpanned, rubbing her forehead. She let out a squeak when Liv nudged her thighs apart, dipping the tips of her fingers into the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, and no panties, I see? You do listen. Good girl.” Liv kissed Amanda on the cheek, admiring the way the detective’s chest rose and fell as she struggled to keep her breathing even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Olivia...you have no idea what you do to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.” Olivia replied, slowly sliding a finger inside of Amanda. Amanda stifled a moan in response, shifting her hips forward to give Olivia better access. She was just about to beg Olivia for more when a waiter, a young kid in his early twenties, approached the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would either of you ladies like dessert?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia almost laughed at how oblivious he was. With her free hand, she took a sip of her water and smiled sweetly at the man. “No, thank you. How about you, Amanda?” She slowly slipped another finger inside of Amanda, watching her face for a reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If looks could kill, Olivia Benson would have died in that bar. Amanda’s blue eyes shot daggers at her, and she turned to look at the waiter. “No, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter nodded and walked off. Olivia curled her fingers inside of Amanda, leaning in to whisper in the blonde’s ear. The smell of fruity shampoo filled her nostrils and she sighed, letting herself get lost for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Amanda. You get me so hot, you know that? I can’t wait until we get home and the kids are asleep, and I can fuck you good and proper over the kitchen counter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda shivered, biting her lip. “I’d like that, a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you would, sweetheart. But you’ve gotta earn it.” Olivia’s thumb started rubbing circles around Amanda’s clit, her fingers pumping torturously slow. “Come for me, Amanda. Right here, where everyone can see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda glanced around. Truthfully, not many patrons were near them. But they had a clear view of the bar itself, where the bartender was cleaning a glass. And every now and then some customers would walk past, blissfully unaware of what was going on beneath the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Liv.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda shifted her hips again, trying to allow Olivia as much access as possible. Once the brunette added a third finger, it didn’t take long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came quietly, burying her face in Olivia’s shoulder, eyes watery with the effort it took to be silent. When she felt Olivia withdraw her fingers she sat up, watching with wide eyes as the Lieutenant casually licked her fingers clean as though she had just been eating Cheetos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liv?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I...did I earn it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia laughed a little, glancing at her watch. “You did, but it’s only 10:30. We’ve still got time to kill before I can make good on my offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda groaned. “God, I don’t think I can wait that long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” Olivia took another sip of her water, eyeing the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What d’you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lieutenant smirked. “You said your place was empty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "I thought we agreed to share her." - Cabenovak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Olivia make a proposition. Casey is more than happy to oblige.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>PROMPT: </strong>"I thought we agreed to share her."</p><p><strong>PAIRING: </strong>Cabenovak</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alex pulled away from Casey, heart hammering in her chest. They shouldn’t be doing this at work, she knew that. But their caseload was low and the office was practically empty, and Casey had been parading around all day in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> pencil skirt, the one that hugged all the right places. Alex couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lex, don’t stop, c’mon.” Casey tugged on the front of Alex’s shirt, pulling her into another kiss. The blonde worked quickly to rid them each of their blazers, breaking away from Casey for just long enough to pull the redhead’s shirt up and over her head, tossing it on the floor away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had just started unclasping Casey’s bra when the door swung open behind them, and they froze, neither of them daring to look up and see who their intruder was. The door clicked shut behind them again and they heard the lock click. Finally, Alex looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia Benson was leaning against the door, arms crossed in front of her, staring at Alex in a way that made the ADA’s head swim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey turned around then, clutching her bra loosely to her chest. “Oh, god, Olivia, holy shit, I am so sorry, please don’t tell anyone, we were just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia raised a hand, effectively silencing her. “Alex. I thought we agreed to share her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Liv, I know, but I just couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Share me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What the fuck is going on?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed. “Listen, Casey, you know how Olivia and I spend a lot of time at each other’s apartments doing paperwork?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not doing paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey’s nose scrunched for a moment and then it dawned on her, eyes going wide. “Oh. OH. I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly.” Olivia remarked from across the room. Alex shot her a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s nothing serious, or exclusive, and ever since you got here both Liv and I have...well, we’re both attracted to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey’s eyes darted between the two women in front of her, and Alex continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were going to ask if you wanted to join us one evening, no strings attached, but watching you today, I just couldn’t be bothered to wait for Olivia. And when you were as...eager...as you were, I got carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey bit her lip, still hugging her bra against her chest. “So, let me get this straight. The two of you have been sleeping together, and somewhere along the way you decided to invite me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Alex rubbed the back of her neck, looking down at the floor. Suddenly, Casey’s bra landed at her feet and she looked up, surprised to see the redhead smirking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cabot, all you had to do was ask. Get over here, Liv.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia made her way across the room, shedding her top as she did. She wrapped her arms around Casey from behind, rolling the ADA’s nipples between her fingers as she kissed her neck. Casey’s head fell back onto the detective’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex, on the other hand, was pulling Casey’s skirt down her legs, carefully helping the redhead step out of it without removing her heels. When she was nearly naked, Olivia pulled away, and the two women guided Casey backward towards her desk, sitting her on the edge of it. Olivia positioned herself on her knees behind her, resuming her previous ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Olivia…” Casey’s voice trailed off, practically a whisper already. She lifted her hips when Alex prompted her, allowing the blonde to remove her underwear. She spread her legs without really thinking about it, shivering when she felt Alex’s hot breath inches away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia continued planting kisses on Casey’s neck, stopping occasionally to suck lightly, leaving little marks along the way. Part of her wanted Casey to have to answer questions about her escapades tomorrow, and the ADA wasn’t complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex’s tongue flicked over her clit, Casey wrapped her legs around her head, practically panting in a desperate effort to keep quiet. Alex sucked lightly before moving down, dipping her tongue inside of Casey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Alex, don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex moved back up to suck gently on Casey’s clit, slipping two fingers inside of her. When Casey stifled a moan, Olivia brought a hand up her throat, squeezing lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry, sweetheart. No one else is here, be as loud as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey didn’t need to be told twice, and as Alex’s fingers curled against her she came, screaming Alex and Olivia’s names, her hands desperately grabbing at Alex’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Olivia purred, turning Casey’s head so she could fully kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Alex disentangled herself from Casey’s legs, standing up and leaning in to softly kiss first Casey, then Olivia. Casey sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Novak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...holy shit, that was incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you taste incredible.” Alex accentuated her point by sucking her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean. Casey watched her with half-lidded eyes, head still resting on Olivia’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, next time you guys get together to do ‘paperwork’, I think I’d like to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up at Olivia, a sparkle in her eye. “I think we can make that happen.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Author's Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is just a quick note to tell you all I am closing this collection. I have decided I ultimately want to use all the prompts I've collected for separate, longer one-shots. I will also be writing extended versions of the prompts already posted here. Ultimately I just think it would be best if all of these little fics were standalone, rather than grouped in a massive collection. I will be leaving these shorter versions up as well, because I don't want to disappoint any of you.</p>
<p>I plan to return to writing soon. Life is hectic.</p>
<p>Much love,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VampireWarden</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>